Star Crossed Lovers and Other Revelations
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES (ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUES)LL pairing, AU Star Crossed What if Rachel’s flight was delayed in star crossed lovers and other strangers? LLs JJs Come on Down!
1. Luke’s Invitation

**Star Crossed Lovers and Other Revelations**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**A part of The Woulda Shoulda Coulda Series: The GilmoreGirl1979 edition **

**(Also Available the LuvzAFunEthing edition)**

**Sum of it's PARTS: A colaboration of GilmoreGirl1979 & LuvsAFunEThing**

**In the spirit of The Fundamental Things Awry**

**This could also be considered a "FUN WITH REAL DIALOUGE series" ... LOL**

**A series of stories of how things could have happened,... a lot EARLIER..**

**We respect the purpose for MAX, CHRISTOPHER (BASTARD, sorry force of habit), Rachel, Nicole, Jason,.. hell even that Alex Guy..**

**We just wanted to see what would happen ... if one little thing was different...**

**Hi! this is your Friendly Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. No Harm, No Sue. Dialouge has been borrowed from....episodes1-16 - Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers   
teleplay by John Stephens and Linda Loiselle Guzik   
story by Joan Binder Weiss   
directed by Lesli Linka Glatter; Some Dialouge and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979.**

**A/N: I'm (gilmoregirl1979 that is) a comic book girl, and one of my favorite discontinued titles is Marvel's WHAT IF...? Comic. They always open with a What if type question related to our favorite heros, they would explore monthly the alternate realities/possibilities of our favorite super heros,.... How one tiny change ... could affect the entire cast of characters... in that spirit here we go......**

**StarCrossed Lovers and Other Revalations...or founders firelight festival and other love birds**

**By Gilmoregirl1979 **

**everything up to Christopher returns is true... except Lorelai didn't sleep with Chris (the bastard), because I think him unworthy of her(dead beat dad bastard man) .... so THERE!!!**

**The Question for this story: What if Rachel's flight was delayed in starcrossed lovers and other strangers ...?**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 1:   
Luke's Invitation**

Lorelai was quietly fuming over all the love in the air that had brainwashed her beloved town, for this stupid fesival. Her fustration, sexual and other wise, was getting the better of her as she walked through the center of town. She was surrounded by all the happy citizens decorating the square to their heart's content. All Lorelai wanted at the moment was a vat of coffee. It was bad enough she had to deal with all the stars and the love in the air of this currently annoying firelight festival, which she usually enjoyed. but she had to admit, romantic festivals were only fun if you had someone to share them with. _Just another reminder of my single status that is what my mother is for… . _She was happy that Rory finally had someone to share these things with, a first love, that was nice. She was even happy that Sookie and Jackson had found each other, _I mean a produce man and a chef, made in haavn right?_ Even if it had Sookie distracted from her coffee making duties. BUT EVEN Michel had someone in his life, usually his only companion was his distain for other people.

Lorelai began to wonder if she really screwed things up with Max, but he hadn't called her, she hadn't called him, _These things happen for a reason, Right? or Rather DON'T happen. _She continued toward Luke's, where her beloved coffee would no doubt be brewing, she took the shortcut through the square while locals prepared for the festival … O_F LOVE_, she added bitterly in her head.

Speaking of heads. A man shouted "Heads up! "

And right in front of Lorelai, A large papier mache star fell landing at her feet breaking into pieces.

"Agh! " Lorelai was startled.

"Hey, you okay? " the man was naturally concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. " the near death experience brought her out of her brooding meditation.

"Man, … that has never happened before! " the man commented and stared at Lorelai as if she was cursed, or simply bad luck to have around.

_As if it's my fault that gravity chose that precise moment to pull that star to the ground. _"Really?" she cleared her throat uncomfortable under his gaze, "How about that." trying to shrug off his eyes, she made her way across the street to the diner.

Lorelai entered Luke's, she was completely annoyed by her day so far and it wasn't even noon yet. She conveyed this fact to Luke in one simple sentence "I was almost crushed by a paper mache star. How's your day? "and she sat at the counter.

Luke said "Well, it's looking pretty good now." _Oh man, was that out loud?_

Lorelai smiled at what she thought was merely a mock flirt."Coffee please, no shot of cynicism."

"So, why so cheery? " he recovered quickly into their usual banter.

"I don't know. I'm just in a mood. I don't know why."

She knew exactly why.

"But there's no particular reason for this mood? " knowing her well enough not to believe her, guessing it was the same as his current mood. _Damn Festivals every five minutes. _

"No." she lied quickly, recalling her comment to Rory last night _'Too many stars, too much love, it makes me cranky'_. And Max hadn't called. She pushed his name from her mind again. Still able to see all the couples at the inn and all the prep for the a festival that, in Stars Hollow, was bigger than Valentines day.

"Uh huh." Luke said skecptically, letting it go, if she didn't want to talk about it, frankly neither did he.

"You don't believe me? "

"No, I believe you. If you say there's no reason for the mood, then there's no reason for the mood. You're simply nuts. "

"Or bipolar." She quipped "That's very big nowadays. "

Just then, Miss Patty and Taylor's argument was growing louder at a table behind Lorelai. "No, no, Patty, you're wrong. They built the fire to throw themselves on it when their families found them."

"Taylor you're crazy! They built the fire so that they could stay warm their first night here."

"Patty, I am the recording secretary for the Stars Hollow City Council, I think I know how my town was founded! "

"Ugh, can nobody talk about anything else but this stupid festival?!?!" the clang of flatware had ceased, silence and staring eyes fell upon Lorelai. "That came out a lot louder then it was supposed to, didn't it? "

"Yup."Luke agreed.

"Yup." Lorelai confirmed for good measure, wishing she hadn't even gotten out of bed today.

Taylor scolded, "This festival is commemorating the founding of our town, young lady. "

"I know Taylor. I'm sorry. "

"She's bipolar. " Luke said dryly, trying to misdirect them from Lorelai's mood.

"Really? But you're so young."

Lorelai only shrugged with a smile. Again Luke offered a distraction from Lorelai's mood, so she could have a moment's peace. "Uh, can I get you two anything else? "

"Oh, no thank you, sweetheart." Patty smiled.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. This is a beautiful festival. People should be enjoying it." _Just because I don't have anyone to enjoy it with …._but her train of thought was interuppted by Luke's Rant.

"It's a crazy festival based on a nutty myth about two lunatics, who in all probability did not even exist. And even if they did, probably dropped dead of diphtheria before age 24."

_AH, a man after my own heart_, immensely enjoying his rant, with a huge grin as he made her laugh.

And he continued "The town of Stars Hollow probably got its name from the local dance hall prostitute. Two rich drunk guys who made up the story to make it look good on a poster."

"You are full of hate and loathing, and I gotta tell you, I love it!"

He leaned in to whisper, "Oh, it's so good to have somebody share this hate with." and the way he smiled at her, his voice and the way he was so clsoe, his tone almost … suggestive, _dare I say, flirting… for real? He's really good at that._

"My pleasure. " she returned the same tone, _oh hell I'll bat my eyes too._

"More coffee? " distracted by her beautiful blue eyes.

She then did the hair twirl, "Yes, please." And he poured, only wanting to continue this … moment… they were having. Lorelai had a brainstorm, "Hey, tomorrow, if you have time, I'm planning on despising everyone who says 'Hey, how's it going?'" Lorelai suggested

"You're on." Luke chuckled, as he returned the coffee pot to the back counter. _Now is as good a time as any, _"Hey … Lorelai…?" turning back to her.

"Yeah," as she put down her mug from her last sip.

He lowered his voice as to not attract attention from Taylor, Patty, still immersed in their historical argument, or any of his other patrons. _Just do it, Danes! _"umm, … I was just wondering if you wanted to … you know … hang out … sometime … tonight … maybe.."

"Tonight?" _Is Luke asking me out? _"Like a … date?" _Too good to be true, a date for the firelight festival._

"No, not like a date, … " he said clearing his throat, and becoming very shy and self consious all of a sudden, unable to look her in the eye, "but uh … just like … well since we have this ... mutual … contempt for this festival, a rarity I might add, I just thought, ... maybe we could … you know ... just hang here and avoid it … or mock it … together."

Lorelai smiled, Luke was so cute when he got all flustered "Luke, that does sound like exactly what I need … but I have dinner with my parents, tonight…." She said with dread. And she noticed as his face fell,_ Is he … dissapointed?_

"Oh yeah, … right, … I forgot."

Lorelai still wanted to give Luke a ray of hope, and maybe keep some for herself. _If nothing else, it will be something to look forward too, right? maybe a reason to get out early_. "but hey, maybe I could stop by after, … we could 'hang out' then?"

"Sure"

"Okay"

"Alright then"

That having been awkwardly settled, Lorelai needed to fill the silence, "well, ummm.. how about a cup to go?"

"Oh, yeah, sure" Luke all to happy for the distraction from what he had just done. _Did I Just ask Lorelai out?_ A feat he had been trying to do for months, but never had the right opportunity._Stupid festival and love in the air making me do things I would normally never do. But I did it? I asked Lorelai out … finally! Well not finally, it's not dinner or a movie, but definatley … progress, a step in the right direction._ Luke couldn't help but notice the increasing frequency of their "moments." Like when she offered to help him paint the diner, and they hid from Taylor behind the counter. He had almost kissed her then, but before he could lean in, she said she had to go home. Or when her father was in the hospital, and in a lighter moment, she had said that she thought Luke always looked good. Sure it was slip, but he had a grin on his face for three days after that, and an even bigger grin when she had given him his new blue ballcap, _The one I now wear every damn day_. Or when she had her double date with Jackson, Sookie, and Rune. They were playing poker at the counter, and he had almost asked her out, _if only Mrs. Kim hadn't shown up. _

"Hey Luke? how are we doing on that coffee?"

"Oh Sorry," he put the lid on the cup and placed it on the counter in front of her.

"Thanks" she smiled as she reached into her purse.

"Keep it, you've had an attempt on your life today, I don't think the coffee will hurt any, … well, much… !" he said sympathetically.

"Really free Coffee? you know I think there was a sniper following me … I might still be in danger for a while …"

"Nice Try," wiping his hands on a rag.

"Oh Well, … thanks for the pick me up." _Free Coffee From Luke, definitely could get used to that. _" and thanks for … wanting to … cheer me up."

"That's what friends are for right? … so, I'll see you tonight?"

_Yeah friends _…"Sure, we'll MST3K every inch of this festival"

"What?"

"Nevermind, … bye…"

"Bye"

As Lorelai headed back to the Inn, she wondered if Luke had really meant it as a date thing. _He did get really flustered at the suggestion._ _Even though it was an awkward segueway. Contempt for all things romantic, bringing two people together. But it's Luke_. Was the mood of the festival affecting her and Luke too? Almost every other couple in town had a firelight festival story. That is how they met or proposed. Was it that she was just lonely? and Luke didn't hurt the eyes any. She pondered these things as she headed back to the Inn. Maybe she needed another girl's persepctive.

777777777777777777 LUCKY 777777777777777777777

**FAV PARTS:**

**-BUT EVEN Michel had someone in his life, usually his only companion was his distain for other people.**

**77777777777777777**

**Hhhhhmmmm If Luke reviewed this piece what would he say?**

**LUKE's review: "That was all God-given talent."**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,   
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention.....) at least specific thing you like please!!! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: If not fully satisfied,please return unused portion of this chapter for a full refund...**


	2. Lorelai’s Consideration

**Star Crossed Lovers and Other Revelations...  
****By Gilmoregirl1979**

**A part of The Woulda Shoulda Coulda Series: The GilmoreGirl1979 edition  
****(Also Available the LuvzAFunEthing edition)**

**Sum of it's PARTS: A collaboration of GilmoreGirl1979 & LuvsAFunEThing  
****In the spirit of The Fundamental Things Awry  
****This could also be considered a "FUN WITH REAL DIALOGUE series" … LOL  
****A series of stories of how things could have happened,… a lot EARLIER..  
-****We respect the purpose for MAX, CHRISTOPHER (BASTARD, sorry force of habit), Rachel, Nicole, Jason,.. Hell, even that Alex Guy..**

**We just wanted to see what would happen … if one little thing was different…**

**Hi! this is your Friendly Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. No Harm, No Sue. Dialogue has been borrowed from....episodes1-16 - Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers  
teleplay by John Stephens and Linda Loiselle Guzik  
story by Joan Binder Weiss  
directed by Lesli Linka Glatter;  
Some Dialouge and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979.**

**A/N: I'm (gilmoregirl1979 that is) a comic book girl, and one of my favorite discontinued titles is Marvel's WHAT IF…? Comic. They always open with a What if type question related to our favorite heros, they would explore monthly the alternate realities/possibilities of our favorite super heros,…. How one tiny change … could affect the entire cast of characters… in that spirit here we go……**

**everything up to Christopher returns is true… except Lorelai didn't sleep with Chris (the bastard), because I think him unworthy of her(dead beat dad bastard man) …. so THERE!!!**

**THE shout outs:**

**HEY PINK88: nicely played ref babe!! I'm gone, gone done.. ?well this chapter any way...**

**jeepgirl259**: **MST3K Mystery Science Theater 3000 a hilarious show making fun of hirridB movies(availible on DVD rent it sometime... **

**The Question for this story: What if Rachel's flight was delayed in Star Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers …?**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777  
****Chapter 2:  
Lorelai's Consideration**

That evening, in Rory's bedroom, Lorelai was helping Rory primp for her big night with Dean. She was combing Rory's hair, while Rory had eagerly listened to the her mother retell the peculiar exchange with Luke.

"So do you think he initially meant it as a date?"Rory asked, knowing full well.

"See, that is what is werid. We both were griping about the festival, and we both had this 'down with love attitude', but then he just out of the blue asks me to 'hang out'."

"Well, what about your attitude, are you out of your funk yet? Are you ready to … ummmm date again?"

Lorelai stopped her combing, "What do you mean?" trying to side step the issue.

"Well, I mean, … have you let go … Of Mr. Medina?"

"Well," Lorelai turned away from her daughter, and sunk to Rory's bed. To say it out loud would make it real."I guess, … I have. I mean, it's been like 2 months, right? And besides he is your teacher, and we now all know how awkward that can be. Thank you Paris for the life lesson."

Rory stood up to go to her mother genuinely concerned. "but MOM are you ready to, date again, I mean … Its Luke, …"

"Yeah?" like she hadn't realized who it was.

"Well, are you sure you wanna risk that, He's apart of our everyday. He feeds us, gives us the coffee, what if it doesn't work out with you two. We won't be able to eat there again. And what about Dad? You know, he was just here, and asked you to marry him. ... and..."

Lorelai tried to soothe her daughter, knowing of course like every kid, she wanted her estranged parents together again. "OK OK point taken.. . maybe Luke didn't mean it in the romantic date way. Okay, maybe he's just being nice, trying to cheer me up. Being a good friend. I'm mad at the festival, he's always mad at the world. We will bond in our mutual hatred, and our friendship will be that much stronger for it, okay?"

"Alright." Rory, not believing her.

"Okay, well we could talk about me for years, and believe me, we will. But let's focus on you, the lady of the evening. No hooker reference intended. "

"Glad to hear it." also glad that her mother's wit had returned.

"Now, what are you gonna wear with that?"

"Um, you tell me. " Rory help up two sweaters that may compliment her pink dress.

"Uh, where is he taking you?"

"Why?"

"Well, you don't want to clash with the decor. A lady plans ahead. "

"Well, if you must know, he's taking me to Andoloro's."

"Oh, well isn't that romantic? " she offered, with only a hint of jealousy and bitterness.

"I know!" with that first love grin.

"Wow, it's gonna be just like Lady and the Tramp. You'll share a plate of spaghetti, but it'll just be one long strand, but you won't realize it until you accidentally meet in the middle. And then, he'll push a meatball towards you with his nose, and you'll push it back with your nose, and then you'll bring the meatball home and you'll save it in the refrigerator for years and. . . "

"Mom? "

Coming out of the moment, "Uh, neither. Just wear your coat. "

"Okay. "

"But your flower's just a little smushed." She stood and adjusted the flower, unable to believe her daughter was having a three month anniversary of her first love.

Lane just invited herself in the house and called from front hallway "Rory?"

"There you go, you're all set."

"Is anyone here?" Lane called again.

"You all right?" Rory asked her mom.

"Oh yeah, you look beautiful. Go. Don't forget the meatball." Lorelai winked.

Lane came into the room, "Meatball?"

"It's a mother-daughter thing." Lorelai explained, And Rory went into the living room with Lane. With the meatball joke still making her smile and the anticipation of this evening… and talked with Lane about how amazing this night was going to be.

Lorelai stared at herself in the mirror, and fought the urge to call Max. She grabbed her coat and purse for Friday night dinner.

"Bye, Hon, have a good time." She she kissed her daughter Goodbye.

"Bye mom," and Rory turned back to Lane …"so tell me about this setup … Another future doctor? "

Lane explained "A future chiropractor. I think my mother is losing confidence in my prospects. "

Lorelai over heard this exchange, and chuckled as she made her way to the jeep. _Yes, that will be the highlight of this evening, dinner alone, with dear old mom and dad._ She sighed as she slammed the car door closed.

7777777777777777 lucky 777777777777777

About an hour later, Lorelai sat on her parents ornate couch, with her arms crossed, slouching and sulking._ This is so not how I imagined this day when I woke up this morning, It's WORSE._ Lorelai hadn't been in the house five minutes, when she already had awkward small talk with her dad, including discussion of the elder Gilmore's sleeping arrangements._ EEEWWWW!_ Emily had gotten in early digs about her tardiness for dinner, her choice of apparel, Lorelai's age and single status; and to top it all off, Emily had invited a blind date for Lorelai. Chase, aka "Connecticut Ken", who had no sense of humor mind you, was fixing her drink as she fumed, glaring at her mother. She accepted her "Gin and Gin" from her appointed escort._ Of all the days for this to happen, it had to happen on the firelight festival._ She continued to brood as this joker went on and on about the actuarial business._BORING_! This was a "Quality man?" As Emily had described him; "…he has good breeding, he comes from a nice family. He makes a nice living, he's attractive." _UMM NOT REALLY, Mom. Now Luke. Yeah, Luke was attractive, compared to this guy? Luke would win hands down._ Lorelai considered her mothers last private jab at her expense; "… I want you to think about something. Tonight your daughter is celebrating her three-month anniversary. What was the last relationship you had that lasted that long? " when your mother deals from the bottom of the deck, you know you are in trouble. As she sipped her drink, which wasn't nearly strong enough, she considered how long she had known Luke, and wondered why she never really saw him as anything more than the Coffee guy before.

77777777777777777777

Chase, AKA Connecticut Ken, was easily making conversation, which Lorelai wanted no part of, but suffered through to keep her mother from the condescending lecturing on manners and etiquette with guests, as if Lorelai were a five year old. "So Lorelai, are you a member of the DAR?" 'Ken' had asked.

"No, I'm not. D-A-R-N." _Yes, my wit will save me,_ as she giggled, but no reaction from the rest of the room, _unless you counted the Crickets?_ "See, uh, that's like darn 'cause it was a play on DAR…. " seeing her joke wasn't flying "Boy, these carrots sure are tiny." _The joke doesn't work when you have to explain it. _

Being the superior hostess, and rising above her daughter's bizarre humor, "Chase, I'm simply fascinated about your work situation. Tell us how you wound up back here at home. I mean, you move away to make your fortune and you end up right back here. Isn't life funny?"

"Hilarious." Lorelai offered dryly.

"It's a comedy for the masses." Richard interjected suffering too with this dull line of small talk. It had surprised even Richard Gilmore that Emily would stoop to this level and invite a man Lorelai had no interest in, without so much consulting him or Lorelai first. He wanted the best for his daughter, yes; but this man wasn't it. He didn't even want to think about future holidays with this drone.

"Well, I worked hard and the company was very good to me. You know a thing or two about company loyalty I assume, Richard." He flashed a grin.

_Brown noser!_ Richard thought.

"… Well, the company offered me a choice of East Coast locations, sort of a big vote of confidence in the job I was doing. Picking your locale, it's a very coveted position to be in. "

"Yeah, I would like to be picking my locale right now."_ Like at home, on the couch, in my pjs, eating marshmallows, or how about a nice root canal, least I'd know something was happening. Oh wait, oh wait, I got another one,… _Her internal conversation with herself was more entertaining then the one actually taking place. It was then, Lorelai realized how vital Rory was to her survival through these forced dinners. _Oh, I know,… I'd rather be at the diner with Luke, making fun of all the love birds in Stars Hollow. _She consider that location further, _Well, anywhere with Luke would be better than this. At the diner, lecturing me on how I'm killing myself from the inside out. I'll take a Luke rant over this guy, any day. OH, At my house, with him fixing something. At a movie, at a restaurant, in the square, at the gazebo, kissing him in under the stars…. Wait … what?_

The stories of past founders firelight festivals and other love birds must have infected her train of thought. She couldn't think about kissing Luke, … but then again, now that she had turned her mind to it, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. To kiss Luke, to be in his arms, to run her fingers through his hair; _To Finally see what's under that baseball cap_. She was usually able to spot a hottie a mile away, and flirt with them just to make them _wish_ they knew her name. Why had she never noticed Luke before? _Well, of course, ... I've NOTICED Luke , I'm not DEAD_. NOW, He was attractive, _very attractive_. But Luke was her friend. Sure there were times when he seemed interested, like when she helped him pick out paint colors. They were crouched behind the counter, she thought for sure he was going to kiss her right there, and they would have done God knows what on the diner floor. _Whoa, down girl._ Sometimes he even seemed … almost jealous. _Like when that Chilton dad asked me out on Rory's first day. Luke had double and triple check that I wasn't going._ _But he's not interested … is he?_ She was going to stop by later, because he invited her, but maybe she could test the waters while she was there.

Jarred out of her daydream, coming back to the here and now, Lorelai vacantly stared at "Ken", unable to believe how someone could talk so much without a single interesting thing to say._ Man, I thought I liked to talk. _

"… my decision came down to just two places. One was in New York, one was in Hartford. "

Snapping back into the conversation briefly, just for show, "And you chose Hartford."

"I did at that." Chase knowingly confirmed.

"Emily, is there any more roast? "

Chase ignoring his host's request, Continued."Hartford has all the cosmopolitan big city benefits that New York has, without actually having to live in New York. It just seemed like a no brainer."

"I'll get dad some more roast." _Any reason to get a break from Ben Stein over here. Ah, another bit of entertainment, Bueller Bueller Bueller._

"Leta will bring it. "

"Oh, but it's so much more personal this way." She placed her hand on her father's. _Anything for moment away from Ken here, please._

"Hurry back. I just simply have to know what the allure of this Stars Hollow is I've heard so much about." Chase's flirting in front of her parents turned her stomach.

"Miles and miles and miles." _Away from you._

7777777777777777777

_And the night, dragged on…._Lorelai thought as she, Emily, Richard, and Chase were _still_ at the dinner table. _Has it only been 45 minutes? Geez._

Chase haughtily chuckled. "It's really fascinating stuff. "

"It sounds it. Tell us more." Emily pressed.

_Mom, don't encourage him!!_ Lorelai and Richard were both bored out of their minds. Sharing the coffee pot between them. Her father was downing it probably as the only way to stay awake through the droning conversation. Lorelai almost wished it was Irish coffee. _Maybe if I was drunk this guy would be remotely interesting._

"Well, we're in the middle of building new statistical models that let us do a better job at predicting death than we've ever been able to do before. Richard, you might find this interesting."

"Well, I've never been one for sitting at a computer building models, Chase. I'm a client contact man myself." Richard shot down.

"But these models give you a better product to sell to those clients."

"That does sound interesting." Emily forever the hostess.

"Oh it is. In fact, if you were to answer a few simple questions for me, I could practically pinpoint the day you're going to die."

"Goodness." Emily was taken about about her mortality in question.

Lorelai grinned deviously, _the best thing I've heard all night_. "Go ahead. Ask her the questions."

"I think I'll pass." Emily shying away.

"No no, Lorelai! I'd have to feed the information into a computer to get the answer. I'm no Kreskin!"

"Well, Chase, why don't you and Lorelai retire to the living room for some Brandy while I help Leta clean up."

"While you do what?"_ Mom doesn't clean up._

"That sounds lovely? Shall we?" the longing and suggestive tone in his voice unnerved Lorelai._What do you expect? to make out in my parents house? EEEEEWWWWWW._

"Uh, sure. I'm just going to, um, go and powder my … something. But I'll be back in a minute and I'll meet you in the living room."

"I'll be waiting."

"Super."

Lorelai walked into her old bedroom, and leaned against the closed door. _NO MORE, NO MORE!!_ So she decided to make a break for it, and grabbed her coat off the bed, and started to climb out the window when her Father walked in. "Lorelai, your mother wants to know if. . . "

_So close. _"Hi daddy. Okay, … I know this is bad. And I know this probably brings back all the horrible aspects of my childhood life for you. And see, I'm really sorry that we fought last week, and I'm really sorry that you're so disappointed in me, and I really wish there was something I can do to fix that, but there probably isn't and I can accept that because I am an adult now and I am proud of who I have become. But I am begging you, please, please do not make me go back down there because that guy is boring."

Sympathy for his daughter took over, "Emily, she's not up here!" he shouted.

Relief and true affection for her father filled her eyes."Thank you Daddy." And she made her escape.

**77777777777777777777777777777777  
****  
****R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please!!! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely Satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	3. Rachel’s Revelation

**Star Crossed Lovers and Other Revelations...  
By Gilmoregirl1979**

**A part of The Woulda Shoulda Coulda Series: The GilmoreGirl1979 edition  
****(Also Available the LuvzAFunEthing edition)**

**Sum of it's PARTS: A collaboration of GilmoreGirl1979 & LuvsAFunEThing  
****In the spirit of The Fundamental Things Awry  
****This could also be considered a "FUN WITH REAL DIALOGUE series" … LOL  
****A series of stories of how things could have happened,… a lot EARLIER..  
-****We respect the purpose for MAX, CHRISTOPHER (BASTARD, sorry force of habit), Rachel, Nicole, Jason,.. Hell, even that Alex guy..**

**We just wanted to see what would happen … if one little thing was different…**

**Hi! this is your Friendly Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. No Harm, No Sue. Dialogue has been borrowed from....episodes1-16 - Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers  
teleplay by John Stephens and Linda Loiselle Guzik  
story by Joan Binder Weiss  
directed by Lesli Linka Glatter;  
Some Dialogue and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979. **

**(Guess WHAT I WROTE MOST OF THIS ONE... WOO HOO!!)**

**The shout outs:  
TO my partner in crime LuvzAFunEthing: are we still on for the sephora raid, Right? how about stealing Scott Patterson's under wears? (Just kidding...Please MR. Patterson, SIR there is no need to hire P.I.'s or, body guards or assassins...)  
gcmel : I apologize for the lack of Luke, but I SOOOOO make it up in this Chapter... don't you trust me?(come on, you know my undying love for the "Lasagna King /Coffee Man"  
bright-star4455 : you are in luck, the meatball is back - WINK!!!  
jeepgirl259: here you Go GIRL!! ENJOY!!  
ash: THANK ALOT!! (sincerely, not sarcastically, promise!!)  
MariaG: the wait is OVER!! testing the waters? take the plunge (nestea plunge?... seriously I watch too much TV!!)  
****Avalon Fletcher: you said:**OMG!! It's Logan and Rory, isn't it? Or Max... Someone shocking. But  
probably L&R  
**my response is ... I'm sorry, WHAT?!?!( Is It Nice Out There In Left Field??)**

**The Question for this story: What if Rachel's flight was delayed in Star Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers …?**

**this is the one you all REALLY want, just admit. it... like Mrs. Kim... I see ALL... **

A/N: this would have been up sooner if FF. NET would just stop freaking out on us.... so sorry... R/R if you please or are so inclined...!!

and now the hanging out... DIRTY!!  
**7777777777777777777777777777  
****Chapter 3:  
Rachel's Revelation**

Lorelai entered the Diner, smiling at the fact that Luke was hiding from the festivities in his sanctuary. "Hey. Where the hell's the fire department when you need them?" she joked about the bon fires in the Square.

Luke came out of the kitchen, he was surprised to see her this early. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Hartford? "

"Yeah. I got out early".

"Really, how?" Knowing how strict her mother could be.

"Climbed out the window."she admitted with pride and delight.

"Okay?" _Do I wanna know the rest?_ And with that he began to wipe down the counter and tables.

She sat at the counter, "That's it. You're not curious why?"

He shrugged "maybe later." And he continued to clean.

"That's what I love about you. No Pressure."

"Hey, how long have ya been here?"

"Just arrived, Why?"

"Harry and Taylor got into a fist fight"

"No! Aww! How did I miss that? I'm so bummed!"

"It was good. I had a front row seat from the comfort of my frontwindow." Then thereit was, another one of _those_ moment. They were laughing one minute, then quietly staring at each other the next.

Luke, needed to fill the silence. "So uh.. you want some coffee?"

"Do you have to ask? " she qupped recovering too, _I never noticed his gorgeous blue eyes before. _Then her kissing Luke daydreams came to the forefront of her mind again. And she tried to clear them away by clearing her throat, but instead she caught herself looking at his butt, while he had his back to her getting the pot and mug._ OKAY, Seriously, DOWN GIRL!!!_

He placed the mug in front of her; Luke poured. She drank, he cleaned, she watched him, still pondering that fateful question: What would it be like to kiss Luke? Noticing now, his abs through his tight tee shirt, and open flannel. _Has he always put that order pad in the front of his jeans like that?_

Feeling the need to make conversation. "So my mother, set me up… on a blind date."

Luke froze a moment, "Oh?" suddenly very uncomfortable discussing Lorelai's love life.

Lorelai noticed with interest, "Yeah, a real winner too," she said sarcastically."he's in the the actuarial business."

"Lucky girl," Luke offered quickly, and he began to put the chairs on top of the tables.

_There it is,… huh, he's jealous_. "Yeah, thank God I got out of there," she added casually. "or I would have computed him to death."

"Not your type?" being nonchalant, _just keep the conversation moving and you will get through this, man._

"Anything that is my mother's type, is not my type."

"Your mother really set you up." As he finished off the last few tables.

"I know, and she didn't even tell me, I just show up out of obligation, and thenhe shows up, the whole situation had me very … annoyed. Let's not talk about it any more, it's ruining my coffee buzz. Soo ….Anything else of note from your front row window seat."

Luke smiled, "Well, I'm no Jimmy Stewart, but I did Spy your daughter leading that _boyfriend_ of hers … _away_ from the festival."

"Luke? Were you checking up on my Daughter?" touched by the fatherly void he was filling.

"Well, you were busy with your _big date_, ssomeone had to. And it was kinda hard not to notice, that kid is like 10 feet tall."

"Luke, he's really nice, I've met him, I'm okay with him. Please make an effort not to scare him, or give him the evil eye."

"Force of habit." He said as he came back behind the counter again. Double checking the coffee machines were off. "You wanna finish off this pot?"

"Please and thank you" and she smiled warmly at him. She could tell, Luke was still thinking worst case scenarios of what Evil Dean had in store for Rory.and she wasstill thinking about his butt. trying toshake these thougths away, she began to foucus on the mugs displayedabove teh back counter."I'm just so glad to be somewhere where I know my jokes will be understood and appreciated."

"Statistician man had no sense of Humor?"

"Please, that makes him sound like a superhero, and this my friend was not a hero, if you must refer to him, call him Connecticut Ken."

"I apologize, but I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" he cocked his head to the side playfully.

Ignoring him, Lorelai continued, with the need to still vent."He asked me it I was in the DAR, and I said 'No, D-A-R-N'."

Luke cracked a smile, shaking his head at how bad of a joke that was.

"See, funny right, witty, Stupid stick in the mud. He was just staring blankly at me like a monkey doing a math problem."

"Is that the secret of the actuarial business?" Luke dead panned.

"And now this festival,… as if I needed another reminder that I'm single, and Rory is in my face everyday, all happy with her first love…"

"I thought you liked Dean?"

Lorelai still ignored him. "… and my mother … setting me up with the Ken Doll…"

"Very cruel, indeed" Luke interjected, happythat she was opening up to him.

"And Still, this stupid festival, every year, bigger than valentines day. It's like the twilight zone."

"Par for the course for me." He managed to get out.

Another uncomfortable silence. Another moment where something could happen. Lorelai smiled at Luke again."Hey, you know what I just realized?"

"What?" glad the conversation was moving again.

"I've never seen your place. I know you live up there, but I've never been. So, What are you hiding ... a secret laboratory?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Then you won't mind if I go see it?"

"I mind" Luke said flatly.

"Luke, I've shown you mine, now you show me yours…" _DIRTY!!!_

"No,"

"Pretty please" giving Luke the pouty face.

"No"

"Pretty please and I'll give up coffee for a week?"

"Yeah, right" Luke chuckled.

"Damn, I knew you'd see through that."

They were bothquiet for a moment. Then Lorelai hopped off her stool, and made a break for the stairs, _not an easy task in $60 boots._ She stomped up the stairs with Luke close behind her when he realized where she was going. Lorelai made it to the door with an etched glass window. _Williams Hardware Office - Private. _She tried the knob, but it was locked. She turned around just in time for Luke to crash into her.

Lorelai was pressed against the door, both so close to each other, both panting slightly. "Someone isn't too … trusting … " Lorelai tried to cover with humor, but she couldn't help but enjoy the few inches that separated them. _If I just lean forward … I'll get my question answered._

"Wonder why?" Luke whispered. Lorelai had some nerve thinking she could just waltz into his place. However, anger wasn't what Luke was feeling at that moment, he was anxious, almost anticipating. _Why does she want to see my place anyway?_ He was almost afraid that if she saw his apartment, she would know. She would discover what he hid so well the past four years. It's not like he had a shrine to her or anything, but a man's home is his sanctuary, what if she would find some clue and piece it all together.

"Keys please" Lorelai held out her hand with a grin.

Luke handed them over, "At least you said please." _Why do I always cave with her?_ He knew exactly why.

Lorelai fumbled with the keys, not sure which was the right one. So, Luke took the opportunity and reach around her, tohelped her find the match for the lock. He was pressed up against her back, and her earlier day dream seemed to becoming more and more of an actual possibility. _Why am I thinking like this? It's Luke. Why do I want to see his smelly old apartment any way?_

But the etched glass on the door caught her eye again, _Williams Hardware Office- Private_. This place was important to Luke. not only was it where he lived, but it was where his dad worked. This place held Luke's secrets. For as long as she knew him Luke was still a mystery. Luke was never a people person, he was more of the Grizzly Adams hermit type. Lorelai didn't even know he ever had a girlfriend till the Rummage sale, and she accidentally bought Rachel's old sweatshirt.

"You coming in or you just wanna stare at the door."

"Oh, sorry"

Lorelai stepped in to the apartment, honored that he was letting her in, glad he'd given up fighting the issue, _smart man._ She looked around, it was one large oddly shaped room and not the typical bachelor pad. Fairly clean, simple. She saw clearly defined kitchen, living room, and then she noticed a hidden corner. "oooooo is there where the lab is?" she excitedly turned the corner to see … his bed.

"Oh?" suddenly her imagination took over. _Luke kissing me… on his bed.. his Twin BED? _"Luke?"

His face was slightly red. The girl of his dreams was wandering around aimless in his apartment, and of course, she immediately found the bed. In the span of 10 minutes, from in the diner, to the stairs, to now, they had several of those awkward moments. Usually they were spread out, over a few days or weeks, giving one ample time to recover. If this was their new schedule, the frequency was going to kill him, for sure. "Yeah?"

"a SINGLE bed?" she teased.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing… you know what they say about guys with a single bed."

"No what?"

Forgetting about the jab she had set up for, she suddenly began thinking of the logistics of a single bed in a relationship."Hey how did you and Rachel fit in here"_ WHOA, Down Gilmore, that is twice in one night you are bringing up sleeping arrangements that you shouldn't._

"What!?!"

"Forget it! Please forget I said that."

"Geez, you practically break into my apartment, then are interrogating me about how me and my Ex-girlfriend slept in the same bed 5 years ago?"

_Note Lorelai: he said Ex … Shut up! _"Luke I'm sorry, I must have 'foot in mouth disease' … please don't be mad."

Luke went to the window, still uncomfortable.

"Luke?"

"Look you're not the only one going through a dry spell", He admitted.

Now it was his turn to open up. And Lorelai stepped next to him. putting her hand on his arm. Both eyed the festival, the love birds, the bon-fires below in the Square and the music filling the silence. This time a comfortable one.

Luke looked at her, then at her hand on his arm. This is what he wanted, he wanted her.

"You miss Rachel, don't you?"

He met her eyes again,_ Boy, are you ever wrong_. "No, … she never had the greatest … attention span."

"So she had A.D.D.?"

He gave her a side ways glance.

"Sorry. Joke." She noticed him still looking down at the bonfires. "You must have … a lot of memories with her … at these things "

"Yeah well, …" he shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Luke, … I shouldn't have …"

"No, it's alright.. " he put a hand over hers. And tinge of electricity surged up Lorelai's arm at his touch. Luke continued … "I don't know", he sighed, "I mean, some guys are naturally loners ... "

She tried not to laugh, and managed to hold it to just a grin.

He felt stupid for saying it, " I just ... don't want to be one, …"

"Oh Luke." She couldn't help herself, she hugged him. He was opening up to her, she felt the need to acknowledge that. That and the fact she wanted to be as close as possible to relieve that tingle spreading through her body.

It took him a moment to realize he shoud take her in his arms, it just seemed like the natural thing to do. Afterall,she had stepped into the embrace. He looked down at her head now resting hom his chest. And he continued, "… It's just, you want someone to be there, someone to check up on, someone to care about…"

"Yeah, that's always nice." Lorelai said listening ot his heart beat. She found the courage to look him in the eye. Lorelai saw a differnt fire, a passion in those beautiful blues of his. "Someone to care how much Coffee you drink, or how many burgers you eat in a week?" she offered.

"Something like that", he whispered.

Without even realizing their faces were inching closer, ... till it happened. Lorelai got the answer to her question.

_My God, Luke can kiss._

And she wanted more. She parted her mouth to deepen the kiss. There was comfort in the affection, comfort in his arms. She couldn't believe how easy this was. Yet, something was different, this was something more than just soothing a lonely heart, she knew that. Could it be that this was a long time coming? Was there more than just a friend underneath that flannel? she wanted to find out.

But, Luke hastily broke the kiss and apologized profusely, "I'm sorry,I shouldn't have done that." he panted._What is wrong with me, I just kissed her. I kissed Lorelai._

"Luke, it was both of us." stepping toward him, only wanting to continue.

"No, it was wrong. It shouldn't happen like this." _Damn festival of love..._

"Luke," she put a hand on his cheek to sooth his worries. "kiss me."

"Lorelai...."

"Luke, I want this. Kiss me."

He hesitantly put his hands on her hips "Lorelai, ... if this happens, I'll want it to happen again." hoping she would understand his full meaning.

She did. "I'll want it to happen again, too." and she pulled him into another kiss.

77777777777777777777777777

Rachel couldn't believe how frustrating it had become to fly. _Of all the nights to have everything that could possibly go wrong when you travel. That is what you get for being impulsive, _she scolded herself. Her adventure to Stars Hollow was last minute, an afterthought really, fueled by the sudden need to see Luke again. With her assignments around the world, she occasionally thought of the man she left behind. She wanted to see how he was, to check in, she had to admit she had missed him. _Maybe this Time, ...I won't be such a drifter, I've grown, I've changed. This time I'll be ready._

Rachel came to the diner door with her bags. At this time of night, it would obviously be closed, but Luke would be upstairs in his apartment, he was a creature of habit, after all. Rachel found the spare key in its same old hiding place and let herself in.

She set her bags down and returned the key. Rachel took in the setting of the diner. _Somethings never change._ Yet, standing in the familiar room, she did seem to smell fresh paint. _About time_, she shrugged. Eager to see Luke, she made her way through the curtain and up the stairs to his apartment.

She knew he might be asleep already, _but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I wake him up for a surprise like this. But then again, Luke was never really one for surprises. _Again Rachel found a locked door, and again found the hidden spare key, and let herself in.

It was dark in the apartment. As she quietly maneuvered in the black, Rachel tip toed toward the hidden cove where the twin bed was. She was just trying to picture Luke's face when she woke him up, when she froze on the spot as his gruff voice suddenly cut the silence. "This has to be the best firelight festival ever."

Rachel was confused, _Is he talking to me? Does he know I'm here? What an odd thing to say? He hates these festivals._

Rachel got her answer when a woman's voice began to giggle. As Rachel's wide eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, around the odd corner, she could see that Luke was not alone in his bed.

The woman smiled in his embrace "Look whose suddenly liking town festivals?" she teased "So is that what I have to do? I have to sleep with you to get you to go to town functions?"

"Couldn't hurt." Luke suggested, and he kissed the shoulder of the woman in his arms.

_Luke, making a Joke? Luke … with someone else? _Rachel was paralyzed, could they see her, hear her? She didn't know what to do. Why was she so surprised that he had moved on? … it had been ... like 5 years. Did she really expect him to wait for her forever?

The woman continued the pillow talk, "you know, when I woke up this morning, I could not image the twists and turns this day would take."

"Good? Bad?"Luke smiled. _He's smiling..._

"Both. Now more good than bad… "the woman chuckled.

"Recovered from the paper mache incident I see. Is that what I have to do? Sleep with you when inanimate objects try to kill you…"

And the woman, giggled again, and began to peck kisses on Luke's neck and chest. "How about after every dinner with my folks?"

Luke shook his head, "I still can't believe that your mother set you up on a blind date… it's just sooo … weird … I mean.. you're a grown woman… "

_What?_Rachel thought.

"Well, that is my family … I mean dating is hard enough, but when you have to attempt it in front of your parent's critical eye, when the guy is a total dud … and when I was thinking about … someone else … all day."

"Really? All day, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, for what it's worth, … I'm glad you climbed out that window …"

Rachel was trying to absorb and make sense of this conversation … and having absolutely no luck._They certainly seem … comfortable with each other, How long has this been going on?_

"Me too" and the woman pecked Luke again.

"Why wasn't Rory at dinner?" Luke asked.

_Who? _Rachel wondered.

"It's her three-month anniversary … with Dean, … Remember?" The woman reminded him.

"Right, Right … _Dean_", Luke almost choked on the name, he then remembered seeing them in the square. Frankly he forgot, he just made love to Lorelai Gilmore, so help him if he forgot who he saw where.

As if knowing the Dean bashing thoughts he was having. "Hey, give him a chance, he is really a good kid. "

"I know, I know … I'm just…."

"Protective?" the woman supplied.

"Yeah," he conceded a little embarrassed.

"And it's appreciated, but that's my job …" which the woman punctuated with yet another kiss "besides, he did remember the anniversary, and he planned out this whole romantic evening just for HER."

_Luke? Protective? Rory? What?_

"Three months, … that's a long time" Luke marveled, unable to remember when he last dated someone for three months together, or even when his last date was. _Does this count as a date?_

"Yeah, … that is just what my mother said just after setting me up with the ken doll, … and before criticizing me on my failure at long term relationships…. " and Lorelai considered for a moment ... "Luke"

"Yeah?"

Lorelai adjusted to look him straight in the eye. "You are the longest relationship I've ever had."

"Lorelai? … we just…"

"I know, I know, but ... think about it … how long have we known each other? I mean, you have always been there when I needed you. Whenever I'm stressing, who gives me my cup of sanity? When Rory's chick got loose who helped me find her? Who shovels my walk? When my father had his heart attack who drove me to the hospital? You're my coffee man, my handy man … one of my best friends." Lorelai searched his face, "Luke? are you happy?"

"At this moment? Very." and after a brief pause " are you happy?"

"Yes, very."

"Good." And Luke held this woman close again. Kissed her again. _WOW, they have … history.This must have been going on for awhile … What was I thinking coming back after all this time. _Still frozen, allRachel could do was watch as Luke began to neck this woman, _his … new … girlfriend?_

"Luke" the woman sighed, but her tone changed suddenly, "Oh My God!"

"What's wrong?"Luke asked.

"It's after midnight!! I've got to get home!"

"Lorelai, Stay" he pleaded, and returned his attention to her neck as a way to influence his wish.

"Oh, you are so good at that, … but Luke, I have to go, Rory will be home, worried sick, Moms have a curfew, too."

_MOM? Luke is dating a MOM?_

The MOM continued, "besides we have the whole post date ritual to do, first we have to remove all her make up, change into our pjs, eat junk food, cause she couldn't pig out in front of her guy, and dish all night about the highs and lows of her date. "

"What about your date?" briefly breaking his attention from her collar bone.

She giggled as his voice reverberated against her skin. "Which one?"

"Take your pick. Tell her how you climbed out the window to escape 'Connecticut Ken'."

"and how I ended up at the diner? She'll Love that!" and she kissed Luke again, _once you start you just can't stop!!_

The kissing intensified, but Lorelai interjected between pecks, "Luke?"

"hmmmm?"

"You need to get a bigger bed."

"Alright," he mumbled against her mouth.

Since he was being so agreeable, using her new found kissing persuasion, she thought she get a few more demands out of him. "Luke?"

"Hhmmmm?"

"You need to shave."

"Sorry, does that bother you?" referring to his sandpaper chin.

"Just a bit, and what is with the soul patch?" Lorelai fingered the spot in his chin.

"Just lazy I guess, … so you starting to 'GQ' me up? What happened to accepting me the way I am?"

"If I wanted GQ, I would have stayed with Connecticut Ken."

"Well, Lucky me."

"Yeah, Lucky" she smiled again, and they kissed again. They just couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. Was it the festival? The Love in the Air? Was it the earlier realizations of attraction and pining? Where would this lead? Lorelai really wanted to find out. As Luke began to nibble on her earlobes, to entice her to stay, of course, Lorelai reluctantly protested. "Luke, I have motherly duties, I have a meatball waiting for me…"

Luke stopped genuinely confused… "Meatball?"

Lorelai smiled, "it's a mother/daughter thing " remembering her gag from earlier,

"I'll have to take your word for it" he released her from the embrace. Lorelai shifted in bed with a sheet around her… "Are you gonna watch me get dressed?"

"With much disappointment."Luke grinned.

Rachel slowly backed out of the still dark apartment, not wanting or needing to see anymore. This couple was absolutely smitten. _Luke Smitten? Have I entered some weird bizarro universe? Who was this woman?? Luke … with a mom? How old is her kid … to be having a date…? _

Stunned Rachel didn't know where else to go, she only had a few minutes before "the mom" would come down the stairs. Thinking on her feet, she grabbed her bags and hid them in the kitchen. and decided to wait there, out of sight, till the MOM left.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

When "the mom" emerged from the curtain. She was practically bounding through the diner, a huge grin of satisfaction on her face. _I remember when I used to wear that grin, _Rachel fumed. When the bells jingled, and door snapped home, Rachel watched as the mom relocked the door, and practically skipped away. Alone now, Rachelpaced in the kitchen a moment.

Sheknew she should just leave. However, she was a journalist, she wanted answers._ But he's made his choice, he was with The MOM. But are they serious? What if he was only with her because I wasn't around? but he seemed so protective and to care for this… Rory? What kind of name is that, anyway?_ _Why am I hurt? I am the one that left him? _

She stood still for a long time, needing to make a choice.

_I'll just go ... _And she grabbed her bags, no one knew she was here, at least she had saved herself from some embarrassment. She had tons of work she could do, loose herself in a jungle maybe. _Burundi, here I come._

**77777777777777777777777777777777**

**a/n: I couldn't use beer as a catalyst again!! that would be boring.... so the lonely heart syndrome, yeah that'll work!!**

**77777777777777777**

**Hhhhhmmmm If Luke reviewed this piece what would he say?**

**LUKE's review: "That was all God-given talent."**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please!!! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	4. Max's Renunciation

**Star Crossed Lovers and Other Revalations...  
By Gilmoregirl1979  
(provider of Quality Fan Fiction..) **

**A part of The Woulda Shoulda Coulda Series: The GilmoreGirl1979 edition  
****(Also Available the LuvzAFunEthing edition)**

**SUM: OH IF YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW!!!**

**Hi! this is your Friendly Disclaimer: IF YOU DON'T KNOW BY NOW!!! AGAIN!!  
****THE SHOUT OUTS!!:  
HEY LuvzaFunEthing **I'm so glad we are doing this.... it's so much fun to change history... lol we must be careful not to get a God complex... lol  
**jeepgirl259** Not Too early, Actually I already had it written, Fan fiction is like an onion ... it has layers ... much like Luke ... well he has flannel layers ... you get my point ... I hope ...ps THE "afterglow" is my fav part... I'm very proud of that...  
**lady rosebit:** you had to know she was coming... flight was delayed...  
**Lore-yeah-itsme:** thank you for saying please  
**dearest muse-of-the-fairies:** you say "Uh oh"; I say "YIPPEE" YIPPEE YIPPEE, you say uh oh I say "Yippee!" (I also say just wait for it.... WINK...  
**  
****The Question for this story: What if Rachel's flight was delayed in Star Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers …?  
HEY I wrote most of this one.. WOW!! some dialouge still borrowed from episodes1-16 - Star-Crossed Lovers and Other Strangers  
teleplay by John Stephens and Linda Loiselle Guzik  
story by Joan Binder Weiss  
directed by Lesli Linka Glatter; Some Dialouge and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979.  
**

**this chapter not so good tell me what you think...R/R please**

**7777777777777777777777777777****777777777777777777777777777777777  
****Chapter 4:  
Max's Renunciation**

Luke was at the kitchen sink, with a glass of water, in nothing but his boxers. Luke reflected on his good bye with Lorelai.

"Soooo, are we okay? I mean, … are we a… we, I mean, an us?"

" I definitely think there could be an 'us'?" Lorelai smiled at how flustered he was.

"So, we can make this a regular thing now?

"my my we have a one track mind.AlthoughI could get used to seeing you in just your boxers" she snapped his waistband.

"I meant ... including… dinner? A movie? Two things I know you love."

"Definitely, in the foreseeable future." Lorelai nodded.

"good, so? Tomorrow? 7:30?"

"Sounds perfect."

Lorelai kissed him goodbye, a kiss which could have quickly taken them back in the direction of the bed. "Luke, I have to go… " she whined, wishing she could stay …"Rory needs her mommy."

"Oh My God" and Luke took a few steps back.

"What?"

"Rory?"

"What?"

"Is she gonna be okay with this? With us? I mean,… Geez, and what do we tell the town? Did you know Patty has been trying to set me up with strange women since Rachel left…"

"Luke, Luke, calm down, no one knows yet."

" 'Yet' being the operative word. You know how every little tid bit spreads like wildfire in this town …"

"We'll I'd definitely call what happened more than a tid bit…"sarcastically offended, knowing he was just in mid rant.

"You know what I mean." Apologizing.

"Luke, it's okay… we'll just… play it by ear."

"Play it by ear?"

"Yeah, they will know when they know… it will be fine. and sneaking around, kind of sexy... "

He took deep breath. "Lorelai…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad this happened." Not sure if he had said it before.

"Me too." And she kissed him a final time. "now I really have to go, tomorrow night… 7:30."

"Tomorrow morning, … 7:30, … Coffee." he confirmed. She smiled, and turned to head to the door. "Lorelai wait!"

She turned to tease him. "Aren't we possessive, missed me already?"

He smiled as he stepped toward her. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Now Luke, … how would that look?"

"I don't care how it would look, I want you safe."

"Say that again?"

"I want you…"

She cut him off, "I want you too, but it's Stars Hollow, and nothing will happen," _Just one more peck_" I really have to go home now…." she smiled.

Seeing he couldn't change her mind. "Just call me when you get there."

"I will" and she leaned in to kiss him again.

Luke watched as she went down the stairs, and left him alone again.

He smiled as he finished the glass of water, and shook his head in disbelief. _I'm with Lorelai. It only took four years._

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was smiling on her way home. She literally beamed, practically floated on air. Now the decorated town seemed really pretty, the happiest sight in all the world. This was unexpected yes.welcome? absolutely Yes. It was that type of excitement with something new and passionate. Besides She was just so happy that her questions had been answered … She was too wrapped up in the irony of the match, a Junkie and her coffee angel. It was Luke who started the logistical thinking, how to ell Rory? how to tell the town. still Lorelai couldn't wait to let her best friend in on this secret.

_I have to tell Rory!! Well, maybe not about everything.. when she's 21 okay..._

Lorelai pulled her cell phone out of her purse to dial the familiar numbers of home, when she noticed she had a message. _Right, I turned it off when iwent to Hartford._ She smiled as a funny thought hit her; If Luke hated cell phones in the diner, she couldn't imagine how much he'd hate them during sex. Naturally, curious whom she had missed she listened. She went through the ceremony of listening to her own cheerful voice and punching in her code. Then she stopped dead in her tracks, feet suddenly firm on the ground again, as Max Medina's voice played in her ear. "Lorelai hi, … this is .. Max … Medinia .. ummm look, I know we're on a break… of sorts… but I'd really like to talk to you again … even if it's just on the phone. Maybe, … maybe start dating … again. Call me, tell me what you think…" She was no longer floating, she had completely forgotten about Max. _WOW, the Luke Danes effect._ _What were the odds? When did he call? Was it while Luke and I were…?_ And her phone was off, obviously for a reason. Could it have been fate? The spirits of the founding lovers giving the next generation a hand?

_Unbelievable_, As she dialed the teacher's number._ I'll Tell you what I think._

"Hello." Max answered his phone.

"Your timing sucks." She leveled.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah, … Hi."

"Is something wrong… ?"

"Yeah, you called me.."

"I'm sorry?" he was confused, "… I thought we were on an open ended break? I called to see if we could end that… maybe…date… again."

"Bad idea." She said firmly.

"Bad idea?"

"Yeah…"

"Lorelai, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you…"

"You are Rory's Teacher!"

"And you are her mother ..."

"Exactly, that is beyond my control, and You were put on propation for kissing me on the campus, how serious could we really get?"

"Yes but ..."

"And this affects Rory, those preppy snobs torture her already, what if they use our relationship against her?"

"Lorelai it's high school not the mob."

"Apparently, you have never been a teenage girl."

"Obvioulsy"

"I just think it's a bad idea."

"Lorelai, please..."

"Have you dated anyone..?"

"What?"

"Have you dated anyone, since we've been apart…?"

"Well, … yes…"

"There you go."

"Well Lorelai, I didn't join a monastery. We were cooling things off."

"Exactly cooling things off, now It's the ice age, baby, and the dinosaurs are dead…"

"Lorelai, what are you saying…?"

"You dated other people? Anyone serious?? Hmmmm."

"Lorelai ?"

"Answer please."

"Yeah, okay, fine. There was one, kinda serious but it made me realized how much I wanted to be with you…"

_Why is life so complicated. _She had finally _Seen_ Luke for what he was; An amazing man, _Among his many Attributes,_ who could make a more than decent cup of coffee. A man who satisfied her needs, Coffee food, hardware or and other wise. _oooo dirty!_

She wasn't going to fall for it this time. Not the school teacher charm. Besides, Max is the one who ended it, and it hurt when he had said it two months ago. _He has been seriously dating all this time, and I've only just gotten back in the game with Luke… Luke._ She remembered his touch, his voice, his very face made her smile as she relived the night in her mind. "I've met someone, too…" she said, seriously into the phone.

"Oh … I see, … is it … Serious?"

"Yeah, he is just, … so wonderful, and good, and I think the pieces are falling into place. And you know, Rory likes him, she's used to him…"

"Already?"

"Let's just say he's been a friend for a long time, and I finally … saw him, for who he really was."

"Which was?"

"Perfect for me." she said simply.

"Ah, … well, … how can I compete with perfection."

"Goodbye Max." she didn't wait for a response.She did feel bad, Max was a great guy, just not the one for her.The complications of dating one of Rory's teachers had already proved hazardous. It's best to keep the Hartford world and the Stars Hollow world as separate as possible.She smiled as she climbed the final steps to her porch. And dialed another number, and she waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

Making her voice high pitched."Hi my name is Bambi, I'm into baseball and guys who fry things."

Recognizing her voice,Luke played along. "WOW, Bambi, was it, I only have a few minutes till my girlfriend calls."

Lorelai giggled. "You called me you're girlfriend."

"Lorelai? is that you?"

"uh huh… I'm home safe and sound."

"Good, thanks for calling,"but he needed to couble check somthing "…Lorelai."

"Yes?"

"Are we at the point in this relationship where I call you …my girlfriend?"

"If you want me to be."

"I do, ... so Good, Good, ... I'll see you in the morning..?" he added little embarrassed that he couldn't wait to see her again.

Lorelai made the right choice and she was happy. Luke didn't really know about Max, no sense in starting a fight over nothing. "Definitely. You better have the coffee waiting."

"I don't know, It maybe decaf."

"Do you want this relationship to work? What happened to compromise, Mister!"

"Hey, I'm getting a bigger bed for you…"

"That's right, … you are…"she grinned, at all the things they would be able to do in a bigger bed. If tonight was only a sample _…hmmm._

"Good night Lorelai"

"Good night Lukey Pookie"

"If you want this relationship to work, do not call me that again…"

"Maybe only in bed."

"No, not ever…"

"Well see?" And she hung up and turned to go inside the house. Lorelai put down her keys and her purse on the foyer table."Rory?"

In an instant Rory come flying out of the living room. "Where have you been?" Tears streaming down her face, tackling Lorelai and she began to sobbed into the hug with her mother.

"Oh Rory, honey, I'm so so sorry, I should have called, I didn't mean to worry you …"

"We just broke up"

"What?"

"Dean, broke up with me… "

"Oh boy," So Lorelai comforted her daughter.

_Hmmmmmmmm, maybe Luke could kill that 10 foot tall freak._

**77777777777777777777777777777777**

**FAV PARTS:**

**-Luke in nothing but his boxers , I know I lost Luvz and Pink88 RIGHT THERE!!! **

**-_WOW, the Luke Danes effect._ -we should ALL be so LUCKY!!! **

**77777777777777777  
A/N: I think this is running out of steam ... however, Reviews help with updates, so tell me what you, _THE PEOPLE_, want... it could be fun to see Luke beat up Dean (mopehead) as the boy friend...(Luke is the BF not Dean...) **

7777777777777777777777777777777777  
**Hhhhhmmmm If Luke reviewed this piece what would he say?**

**LUKE's review: "That was all God-given talent."  
****777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please!!! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not fully satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


End file.
